The comment section Detective log
Hey everybody, I came up with this idea when Neptune reported in the comment section that his comments were getting deleted for no absolute reason! Assuming that it was a lie, I tried to investigate and came up with this: (Also, if you notice any details write them here) #1 Neptune's comments are deleted for no random reason So basically, Neptune said his comments were getting deleted (Which was true) but for no apperent reason!!! Neptune thinks that the mods did it. No answer from the mods yet, but Neptune's mistaken bans before, could he have mistaken this? - The victim's statement: Ok, I'm almost certain I didn't delet my own comment so who did? The mods. Why? Because the Go Comics mods have hated me ever since that whole "Comment Dryspell" thing. - Suspect statement (When the suspect actually answers): - Yoda: I think it might be another glitch, because if mods just deleted comments left and right for no apparent reason they wouldnt be mods. -CD51: I would guess the mods are being extra sensitive (or strict) about the "Unrelated comment thing". I mean, they would delete it for a reason. If you see anything else fishy write another case down here: The mods have been deleting my comments for the past few days. THEY WERE ALL RELATED TOO! #2 Is the hacker real or fake? So basically, Cheez Doodle51 and Neptune have both been hacked by somebody on discord. What put this on the log was because the hacker said "Sorry" like wtf after robbing a bank or hacking into the CIA you dont just say sorry right XD Swayamplays: I think its fake Case CLOSED! CD51: Me and NPT ratted fake MS out! Then he got mad! (and impostered us.) #3: Is Neptune lying or not? On https://www.gocomics.com/bignate/2019/05/, Neptune wrote a comment saying that one of his comments got deleted. Everybody was just like "whatever" because it was unrelated to the strip and about the wiki getting deleted. But then, shortly afterward when Yoda told him what was going on, Neptune replied that his other one was deleted too, when it was still there when I first saw it (before he posted that comment) So I thought it might be glitching again, OR it could be Neptune deleting his comments. Plus, the second one that got deleted was actually related to the strip. So is Neptune lying, or is he telling the truth?? Yoda- meh probably glitching again but there is a chance he could be lying Neptune- I swear the mods deleted my related comment the minute I was replying to Yoda. I had to refresh the page because of an error, then when I got back on the page my related comment wasn't there. CD- His computer is a 2007 model. It's glitching!!! Case CLOSED The Boss guy claims that hes been watching over us. So with the new information we have, It may be safe to say that Neptune is not this new hacker, but his comments were glitched. Though if what the hacker says is actually TRUE, then he could be lying. Also, Fandom Staff told us that Da Boss is actually CheezDoodle51 Category:Theories